section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spear Crisis
Gonna finish this eventually. Ploxis 08:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY DONE with this article. Gonna polish it up, as with the wiki, but the tough stuff is done now. YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! Ploxis (talk) 00:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Notes on recent edits Regarding the latest edits, I used a rollback because: 1. The pic is from the first Section 8 game. It does not apply to the Spear Crisis, plus the caption is entirely inaccurate. 2. There is no more threat from Orion's Spear. They are done and done. There will be no new big war with them. Ploxis (talk) 05:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 3. However, that doesn't mean, Timegate Studio is going to end the franchise that easily since It started from 3 years ago. I pretty sure, they going to continuing even more of this epic story after they helping finishing the Aliens: Colonial Marine with Gearbox Software. That is where we going to questioning do they wanted to continuing or not. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I never said that the Section 8 FRANCHISE was going to end. Heck, I'd be really disappointed if they didn't do more with this franchise, as I see a lot of potential with the epic 8th Armored Infantry. What I did say was the "Orion legacy" is likely finished as a major story arc. The Arm of Orion is fully defeated along with their masters the Orion's Spear, and I think that plotline is finished because there is little for Timegate to use due to the mystery behind the Arm's sponsors finally solved and the Spear being fully destroyed. What I think Timegate would do is introduce a new story, and a new enemy for the USIF to do battle with, most likely humans enslaved by an alien species or maybe the alien species themselves, similar to the Strogg from the Quake series. Ploxis (talk) 03:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the enemies will definitely some kind of Extraterrestrial Life-from beyond humans. after they done Aliens: Colonial Marine with Gearbox Software because if not I wouldn't what. Anyone let continuing cheat-chat later in UserTalk it will be much better instead using talk of pages with each other. Stoudemire18 (talk) 05:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Elaboration This has been said before and will be stated again: 1. The Orion story arc is done, but obviously it does not put an end to WAR. There's no "world peace" after the Spear Crisis is done, obviously. There will always be threats. 2. There might be another war coming, TimeGate might announce plans for another game. HOWEVER, there is always another war and this page only covers the events of the Orion story arc. Please keep it that way. 3. The USIF will always be ready to defend humanity, but please don't place a foreshadowing of another war. Wait for TimeGate's queue. Ploxis (talk) 12:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Story of Walkthrough Since It did not have the same kind of the Operation like in the first game. So I have put everything over here. So don't delete away. Cause, It need a lot of time to put it due to the connection and the space. Thank you! Stoudemire18 (talk) 12:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Actully it happens six days following the arm uprising. Says so in S8:P. -- 02:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC)